A Moment Too Late
by essentialcatalyst
Summary: There's an accident and someone blames themselves, they try to rebuild their lives, things go wrong. L/L R/T Focuses on Lorelai, Luke and Rory, Jess and Tristan also. Chapter 6 is up. Please R/R
1. A Moment Too Late: Poem

A moment too late  
  
A moment earlier I could have saved her.   
A moment earlier I could have saved our hearts.   
A moment earlier a dream could have came true.  
A moment earlier time wouldn't have stopped but kept going, as it would usually do.   
A moment earlier we could have had a great life.  
A moment earlier she could have been mine.  
  
A moment later the nightmare began.   
A moment later the blaming started that was never to end.   
A moment later the blood seeped through her clothes.   
A moment later there was nothing anyone could do.   
A moment later the world was silent as we wept.   
A moment later her soul whispered a soft good-bye as it left. 


	2. The Story

~*~Okay here's the story... I had something different in mind, but this kind of came out and I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry. Please R/R if you have the time. The peeps are out of character probably so again sorries.~*~  
  
A moment earlier I could have saved her.   
  
Luke: It was funny really today was just like any other day. She came in before work with Rory then back again that night. We argued and yes, even flirted and everything was fine. I watched her from the counter as she and Rory talked about Chilton and Dean among other things then she called me over because she wanted a refill. We flirted some more and then she and Rory left. We all wore smiles when they left that night. It was black and icy outside and they had walked, I didn't realise how much time had went by I knew I should have offered to walk them home since there were no other costumers but I didn't.  
Lorelai: Today was great! I don't think anything has ever been so perfect for me, nothing went wrong at work and Luke had the best coffee yet. I went there twice with Rory and I heard about what all had happened to her today. I called Luke over to get a refill of his wonderful coffee, we flirted and argued it was fun.Rory and I left thirty minutes after nine, I don't think Luke realised it was past his closing time which was good because it was nice being there with him and Rory, it felt right. It was really dark outside when we left I wish I would have asked him to walk us home.  
  
A moment earlier I could have saved our hearts.   
  
Luke: Being in love with someone is hard I don't care what anyone says. I was in love with Rachel for a long time and she broke my heart often maybe that's the reason I could never tell Lorelai how I felt. Why would she care any ways? She only saw me as a friend, deffently not someone she could give her heart to.  
Lorelai: As Rory and I stepped out the door I began to think about Christopher, he was suppose to have called tonight oh well, we could always call him back tomorrow. It was funny I didn't feel what I had felt for Chris, I guess love really does fade. I wonder what Lukes doing, he's nice and cares for Rory and I a lot. He's actually really cute, wow where did that come from?   
  
A moment earlier a dream could have came true.  
  
Luke: I could still see them through the windows they were stopped talking about something, they started giggling. They turned and looked at me, pointing Rory said something that made Lorelai almost fall over she was laughing so hard. I gave them a questioning look and started to walk toward the door.  
Lorelai: Well I guess I said that last sentence out loud because Rory started laughing and making fun of me telling me I was in love with Luke. We turned to look at him to see him already watching us, Rory told me this only confirms the fact that I will someday become Mrs. BackwardsBaseballHat, I think I laughed so hard because I wish it to be true.  
  
A moment earlier time wouldn't have stopped but kept going, as it would usually do.   
  
Luke: I knocked over a chair on the way out, yeah I way hurrying they were being too... stupid to not hurry to see what they were talking about. Not that I cared or anything though. I leaned over to pick up the chair then continued to the door.  
Lorelai: He knocked over a chair! I have never seen him be clumsy before, oh my god this is too much! I start laughing even harder now, Rory joining in, we have to lean on each other to keep from falling down. My arms are wrapped around my stomach because it hurts so much.  
  
A moment earlier we could have had a great life.  
  
Luke: Okay, I finally reach the door, open it and step outside. It's colder then I had expected. They are on the ground by now I walk over and ask if they're delusional, they laugh harder. Lorelai reaches for my hand, wanting help up I take it shaking my head in amusement. I feel a spark... I've never felt a spark before.  
Lorelai: I don't know what's so funny but the way he's looking at us like we're insane making me laugh harder now. We are on ground which is ice cold I hold my hand out for help up knowing he wouldn't refuse. As our hands touch I feel a tingle, I've never felt a tingle before.  
  
A moment earlier she could have been mine.  
  
Luke: She stands up now and helps Rory do the same. She's still giggling and I roll my eyes. I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her but I don't. Instead I call a goodnight and tell them to behave or I'll send Taylor after them and turn my back to them with a smile on my face.  
Lorelai: It was funny really, I help Rory up after letting go of his hand and we started to back away off into the street. He calls a goodnight and says something about Taylor getting us which starts us laughing again, he turns his back on us as we continue to back up, I think I love him.  
  
A moment later the nightmare began.   
  
Luke: I turn back to say one last thing when I hear the laugh, the smile falls immediately from my face. I see the car with out head lights on and I start to run. They look confused. I call a warning, I don't know what I say I'm almost there. Fuck... it's too late.  
Lorelai: I see him turn and I want to tell him, then I see the blood drain from his face. He's no longer smiling and he's running toward us. Rory and I exchange confused glances, he tells us to run. He's almost to us as I turn around acknowledgement finally lining my face I gasp and push Rory as hard as I can.  
  
A moment later the blaming started that was never to end.   
  
Luke: I didn't get there in time. I remember it so well, Lorelai pushed Rory out of the way while Lorelai was hit straight on. She flew over the top, I heard a loud crack as she hit the ground again. Oh god what has happened? I don't know who to run to first, Rory is closer so I go to her she seems to be fine but is really confused.  
Lorelai: I remember the look on Luke's face and I remember wanting to protect Rory. When I opened my eyes I saw Luke at Rory's side checking to see if she was okay I smiled softly he had always been like a father to her.  
  
A moment later the blood seeped through her clothes.  
  
Luke: We run to where Lorelai is laying the man who was driving got out of the car slowly face as white as a ghosts. I yell to call 911. I'm at her side checking her vitals I don't feel a heart beat... why don't I fell a heart beat?! Rory is crying and I know I am too as I start mouth to mouth, there's blood on her face and in her hair... I think it's too late.  
Lorelai: He looks so confused as she sees me. Rory and him run to me calling to a man in a car to call 911. I can't imagine why though, I'm fine I don't feel a thing. They both run past me, I call to them and turn around shocked to see me on the ground. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, oh god I'm dead.  
  
A moment later there was nothing anyone could do.   
  
Luke: The ambulance arrived soon, they said there was nothing we could have done to save her. That's where they're wrong... I could have done something. I should have offered to walk them home, I should have invited them back for more coffee I should have... god my head hurts.  
Lorelai: I can't me dead... it's not fair! I have a life to live everything was just finally starting to work out right!! This is NOT how it was suppose to be. I never had a chance to tell him I loved him, I never had a chance to see Rory graduate. THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!  
  
A moment later the world was silent as we wept.   
  
Luke: I can't remember what else happened that night. I know I cried, I cried more then I've ever cried before. Rory's tears soaked my flannel shirt through as she stood there in the cold, black night. I cried for the lose of a friend and a love, Rory cried for the lose of her best friend and mother. The world was silent.  
Lorelai: I'm crying, I'm dead but I'm crying. I want to hold them and tell them everything will be alright. I want to lie to them and say it's all been a bad dream. I realise I can't want anymore though, this isn't fair I think again. This isn't fair.  
  
A moment later her soul whispered a soft good-bye as it left.   
  
Luke: I make a decision when there are no more tears left. I won't love again, not after this. Rory will go to live with her grandparents and I will go live some where else. I will leave everything to get away from this, from the memory of her. My life has ended.  
Lorelai: I know I can't stay here, it hurts too much. There's a light, it's funny I used to make fun of this stuff. I never thought there'd be a light... I walk towards it, looking back one last time at Rory and Luke. I hope he takes care of her for me...  
  
~*~All right... yeah that probably sucked so I'm sorry. I might write something more like what happens after wards through Rory and Lukes eyes if ya'all want me too...~*~ 


	3. Aftermath: Poem

I'm thinking of leaving, just going away  
It's weird how I can't think of anything to say  
But there is no where to go, nothing to do  
All I can see is a picture of you  
I recognise other's faces, they all look so sad  
Life was never suppose to get this bad  
There are people to call, arrangements to be made  
Final respects that'll have to be paid  
I know I should be strong, if only for her  
Losing you was something she didn't deserve  
It's ironic, death is one of lives greatest foes  
What will happen next God only knows 


	4. Aftermath

~*~Again I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story I really, really appreciate it! Okay, here's the story. It's about the events right after the accident and the funeral. I think I might try to continue it, that is if you all want me to so please tell me if you think it's worth continuing!~*~   
  
  
I'm thinking of leaving, just going away  
  
Luke: It starts to rain, I can feel it seeping through my clothes and through Rory's we are still standing here watching the para medics cover Lorelai with a sheet. She shivered I don't know if it's from the cold or from fear. I look down at the pavement, there's a puddle of blood that's slowly fading as the rain hits it. The cops are talking to me but I don't hear them, all I hear is the sound of ambulance as it drives away. I wish it were me leaving.  
Rory: It starts to rain as I cling to Luke. It's the only thing I can do right now and I know it's not fair but nothing seems to be fair anymore. We just just laughing! This wasn't suppose to happen not now, not ever. I cry harder and dig my fingers into his shirt, I'm shaking not from the cold but from the feeling of nothingness that has seeped through me. There are cops all around, one of them is talking to Luke but I don't think he's listening. I watch as the ambulance drives away and all I can think is "It should have been me."  
  
It's weird how I can't think of anything to say  
  
Luke: The cops are gone, they left a little while ago I think. Rory and I walk into the diner and sit at the counter. She looks so destroyed, more so then me. I hold her hands between mine trying to warm them. I want to say something... anything but I can't. No words will come out when I open my mouth.  
Rory: My mind is blank. I look up and notice we are in the diner sitting at the counter and I wonder how we got here. Luke is holding my hands between his, I feel so small. I'm finding it hard to breath, I know it's simple and I have been doing it for more then 16 years but somehow I think I must have forgotten so I focus, focus on making myself breath.   
  
But there is no where to go, nothing to do  
  
Luke: We sit at the counter for an unknown amount of time. Rory has leaned forward and has her head resting around my chest. She shakes sometimes as do I. I want to get up and walk away from everything but I know I can't leave her. Not now, not ever.  
Rory: My head hurts but I don't say anything, I focus now on the pain it seems to make things better. He's shaking, I don't know what I am suppose to do I'm so confused about everything. Maybe this is all a bad dream... maybe I'll wake up soon. I think about going home but I know I can't leave him here, alone.  
  
All I can see is a picture of you  
  
Luke: I must have fallen a sleep because I can see the sun pouring through the windows. I look at the clock and see it's past nine, almost 12 hours sense she died... I feel my stomach tie in a knot and close my eyes. I remember the times we had together, I remember taking her to the hospital when her father was ill, I was one of the people who was always going to be there for her. How could I have known she wasn't going to be here for me?  
Rory: Luke's head is on the counter when I open my eyes. The sun is out, barely, the clouds are still there and rain continues to fall. It makes me think of her, my throat starts to close and I sniff, there are no more tears though. I think I've cried all I that I had. If it weren't so cold maybe it would snow, snow... it makes me think of her. She loved the snow. I close my eyes and watch her as she plays in it, laughing, she was alive.  
  
I recognise other's faces, they all look so sad  
  
Luke: I tell Rory that I'll take her home, she doesn't want to ride in the truck so we walk. Slowly we walk, others are watching us from their homes and stores, everyone seems so sad. Their eyes are blood shot, I can't imagine what I must look like. A few people stop us along the way telling us they're sorry, I don't reply, I don't know how to.  
Rory: We walk to mom's and mine house, I feel my heart ache, it's not her's anymore now it's just mine. I hate this. People approach us as we walk they say things like 'sorry' and such, but I don't care. They can't possibly know what it feels like so I walk on with out saying a word. I lean into Luke for support.  
  
Life was never suppose to get this bad  
  
Luke: We stand on her doorstep now. The house looks so big and I feel like an intruder as I open the door. Unlocked of course, this town was suppose to be safe. The house screams Lorelai and I don't know what to do. I break down and fall to my knees taking Rory with me. We cry, we cry harder then we had before there are no tears, just sobs and gasps for breath. I don't think I will ever stop crying.  
Rory: I don't want to go in because I know what's in there. Her, this house is her, her style her everything. Eventually Luke pulls me in and then down. We crash to the floor with a thud and cry, I wish I had more tears but I don't so I scream. I scream and curse at the world for being so unfair and for damning Luke and I to hell for someone else's mistake.  
  
There are people to call, arrangements to be made  
  
Luke: Hours have passed, now we sit at the kitchen table. I found Lorelai's address book and it's opened to her mother's name and number. I look up and Rory but she's looking down at the book. I take a deep breath, composing myself as best as I can and reach for the phone. I dial the number and wait. The ringing is so loud, I want to hang up but before I can there's a voice on the other end. I ask for Mrs. Gilmore and she says that's her. I tell her I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell her but her daughters been in an accident late last night and... god help me I can't say the words... I hear a loud sounds and pull the phone away from my head she must have dropped the phone. A second later I hear her voice, frantic now asking if her daughters okay. I tell her no, no she's not okay, she's never coming back, I say we're at Lorelai's house and she can come... I never get to finish because I hear a click. I look at Rory and tell her that her grandparents are on the way. In the 45 minutes it takes for them to arrive I have called many other numbers, the hospital, the funeral home, I know the drill because I've done it before for my father. All that is left is for us to go pick out the coffin.  
Rory: I don't know what to do now. I know it's not fair to make him call my grandparents but i don't think I can. It would be too hard to say she's dead. I don't want to believe it so how can I tell others that it is true. So he calls, and I listen, they are are their way now. He calls a lot of other numbers while I sit there and watch him, he's a good man, they could have been happy together. Now my hearts aches for what they could have had, for what I could have had, a family.  
  
Final respects that'll have to be paid  
  
Luke: The funeral was nice... a lot of people came. They all wept, some silently others loudly. Emily and Richard had stayed with Rory and I the past few days, they try to tell us that everything will eventually be okay. Jess came home from New York earlier in the day, he seems so lost now. Looking around and nodding to people as they pass. He looks at me, he hasn't said one smart ass remark since he found out, I guess he's not that bad of a kid. He moves to stand next to Rory, putting an arm around her shoulder he takes her for a moment to relieve me I guess. I don't want to be relieved, I don't deserve it. I realise why now, it's my turn to walk by the casket. It's not open, thank god, but I know she's in there and that's enough, I have a red rose in my hand and I walk up to lay it on top of the casket tears start to flow down my cheeks again. I was second to last to go up and now Rory, she walks with a blank expression on her face and then joins me. We watch as the casket is lowered into the ground and wait for them to cover it with dirt. We stand until everyone else is gone, save Emily, Richard and Jess, and we watch as the digger's pile more and more on top of her. We watch as she and her life is forgotten.  
Rory: This is the first funeral I've been for, I've seen them on tv of course, but this is different, this is real. Jess came back from his visit with his mom and has been real good to Luke and I. He looks so out of place here, like he doesn't know what to say or do. He puts an around around my shoulder and I lean towards him now, feeling empty as Luke moves to put a rose on her casket, I've grown accustomed to him being by my side. We feel the same pain, that I know, it's comforting in a way to know someone else was there and knows what you know. It's my turn to pay my final respects. I walk forward and put a daisy on her coffin, something different I know mom would have liked it. I feel so tired and lost as I rejoin Luke. The casket has started to move, down and down it goes, it's buried under feet of dirt and with it every dream I have ever dreamt  
  
I know I should be strong, if only for her  
  
Luke: After the funeral we go to the elder Gilmore's house. I feel out of place there as I'm sure Rory and Jess do. We sit for a while and then they ask Rory to move here with them, she looks at me for an answer that I can't give. They are her legal guardians, that I am sure of. But I make a plea, for my sanity and for hers, I ask for legal custody of her.  
Rory: I'm not sure why we go to grandma's and grandpa's house after the funeral but since I can't fight I don't say anything. We sit uncomfortably for a while before they ask me to live with them. Can you believe that?! They want me to stay here... I want to scream that I won't. I won't because everything that I have left is in Stars Hallow, everyone that still loves me is there, not here. My mother ran away from here, I will never live here! I look at Luke pleading with him to save what's left of me. He asks for legal custody over me.  
  
Losing you was something she didn't deserve  
  
Luke: They stare at me for what seems to be an eternity before asking me if I'm insane. I tell them I probably am, but I don't think I will be able to live with out her, which is true I need to be reminded of Lorelai and Rory is in every way that matters a smaller version of her. I tell them I promise to take care of her and that she will still come every Friday. I beg them to let me have custody of her, I need this. I need a chance to make everything all right again, a chance to set things straight and to give her the things she deserves to have like a loving home and a make shift family   
Rory: I think they're going to kill him, they actually look like they will. The ask if he's insane, I smile softly when he says he might be and I tell them I need a reminder of her. I need Stars Hallow and Luke's. We both beg them, though I don't think he's heard a word I've told them. He wants to give me the things he thinks I deserve, I just want someone to watch over me again.   
  
It's ironic, death is one of life's greatest foes  
  
Luke: They agreed, somehow they agreed. They want Friday night dinners with the both of us and calls every other day. We agree quickly, I am surprised that she wants this as much as I do. I guess we are all each other has left now. Jess shifts in his chair and we stand. I think about death as we get into a cab, we spend all our life trying to avoid it but in the end it catches us when we least expect it.   
Rory: Oh my god, they agreed. This is the first time since her death that I think I feel happy, well not really happy but not quite so sad. I will call them every other day and Luke and I will come to Friday night dinners, it seems fair. We stand and leave, getting into a cab it appears to me that death is something we hate, something we fear and now that I have seen it up close I know that it is something that can devastate you but something always comes out of it and now maybe life can go on.  
  
What will happen next God only knows  
  
Luke: On the way home I start to think about what will happen next, where will we live, what will we do, how this will work. I look at Rory and Jess and see my future, I only wish Lorelai was in it but life will go on. I think Rory realises this because I see a change in her eyes, I take her hand and squeeze it and tell her, "It will get better then this."  
Rory: I don't really think about much, just gaze off into nothingness as we make our way home. I look at Luke once and I know that life will go on, he squeezes my hand and tells me, "It will get better then this." and I know that it will. 


	5. The Beginning of the End

~*~Please R/R if you can because I would really like to hear from everyone and everything. The story will follow in a few days, it'll have R/T interaction.Thanks for reading this :) ~*~  
  
Weeks have passed since we last saw her  
We kid ourselves into believing things are getting better  
Rory goes to school and I to work  
It seems that there's not a place her memories don't lurk  
Since her death we've been forever changed  
We now seek comfort in anything  
Our dreams now long gone  
Everything has begun to go horribly wrong  
I thought we could find ourselves in each other  
But no one could ever replace her mother  
So now the time has come to say good-bye  
Maybe I'll see you again, I walk away with a sigh 


	6. The End

~*~Please R/R if you can because I would really like to hear from everyone and everything. Here's the T/R, this is my first time ever even thinking about them, let alone trying to write them so sorry if they are out of character. Please tell me if I screw up royally. This is rather depressing so don't read it if you are like... sensitive...Thanks for reading this :) ~*~  
  
Weeks have passed since we last saw her  
  
Luke: Another day has ended, one less day off the rest of my life that's how I look at it now. I still don't know what to do with Rory, she stays here at night and only goes to her mother's house to get new clothes or other things she needs. I know we will have to learn to live again but it's so hard to even think about sometimes I find that at night it's the worst. I toss and turn in my bed, struggling with the sheets at I try to stop thinking, I wish it were that easy.  
Rory: I sink into Jesss' bed, he's been sleeping on the couch for the past few weeks letting me have the bed. He's really not that bad of a guy when it comes down to it. I feel so tired lately, like nothing could ever make me excited again. I cry silently into my pillow as I've done for what seems like forever.   
  
We kid ourselves into believing things are getting better  
  
Luke: I hear my alarm clock sound and I get up, the sun is shining outside for the first time for a while. It's nice, I fix myself some tea and brew coffee for Rory who should be getting up soon. I go down and start to open the diner, I pause as I flip the closed sign to open and look outside at a person walking down the street. They seem happy, I haven't seen many happy people lately. Maybe things are starting to get back to normal.  
Rory: I hear Lukes alarm go off, god it's annoying the BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I listen to him getting ready to open the diner when he leaves I get up. I notice the coffee is on and turn it off, I don't feel like coffee so I dump it out. Watching it go down the drain I have to turn my head away, I notice Jess watching me silently, just standing. I leave to get ready for school as I do I pass a window, the sun is shining, I hear a bird chirp quietly in the distance and I smile softly.  
  
Rory goes to school and I to work  
  
Luke: The diner is doing well, people are starting to come again and they're not so sad. I remember the time right after her death, no one dared to come for fear of upsetting me more then I was already but slowly they came back. I was glad. It's nice having them around, though I'd never admit that to anyone. I like the company it makes things seem less... dead.  
Rory: I still ride the bus to school even though I could drive, I just don't feel like it. Everyone at school has been more nice then usual, I guess that's a good thing. The teachers look at me with sympathy, Max even pulled me aside to talk one day. I wish he would just leave me alone. Some may say I'm bitter, I'd tell them to go to hell. My school work is starting to fall behind and I know I should try... try to keep up... try to care but I can't.   
  
It seems that there's not a place her memories don't lurk  
  
Luke: I watch the diner during the day and close at the normal time, I hear her voice still. It makes me smile. People talk about her a lot, it's nice, I even join in sometimes but for the most part I just watch and listen. I see her in children that come in with their parents wanting things they know they can't have, I see her in the sun as it shine downs, I hear her voice in the wind whispering softly. I close my eyes now, in my mind this has all been a dream.  
Rory: Walking back from the bus station I hear someone call my name. Dean... I haven't talked to him in a long time, he comes closer and smiles. My mother liked him. I see her smiling at me when I told her about him, I hear her voice as she did her Dean impression, I see the hope in his eyes that she once had. I break his heart then, after all my mother liked him.  
  
Since her death we've been forever changed  
  
Luke: Jess comes in and takes over for me for a while, he's been doing that a lot lately, helping out with out me asking. And I let him, I let people help now, I let them in. Life's too short not to I think. Rory enters the diner, she's changed a lot since her mother's death. I guess we've all changed though.   
Rory: The phone rings, it's dad he wants me to go live with him and Sherrie. I'm silent for a few seconds, trying to even conceive what he just said then I laugh, I laugh into the phone and hang up. He's as bad as my 'grand parents'. They want to be in my life now that my life is done, I shake my head and wonder if I'll ever go back to being the young naive girl I once was, the one who would have loved a chance to act like Miss Perfect, I doubt it.  
  
We now seek comfort in anything  
  
Luke: A really nice woman came in today. She is smart, beautiful, charming and funny, she's a lot like Lorelai. I caught my self smiling at her a few times, we talked, we're going out tonight. I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't care, all I care about is that, that pain in the pit of my stomach lessens when she's around. She came over to the diner and I made her dinner, it was nice, we flirted and I saw Lorelai. Jess is out somewhere as is Rory so I invite her up, I know it's wrong what I am doing but I don't care. She leaves my bed in the morning.  
Rory: School sucks as usual, teachers complaining to me telling me they know I'm having a hard time right now but that I need to concentrate. I'm in English now, the teacher lecturing, then the door opens my eyes look toward the movement and I hear my heart stops. Our eyes meet and I fall, my stomach twists it's him... god he's beautiful, slightly more tan, hair cut a little shorter, chin held a bit higher. It's Tristan. His eyes pierce my skin down to my soul and I stand. In the middle of the class I grab my stuff and leave, just walk away. Passing him I feel his eyes on me, surprisingly he follows. I know that he knows about my mother even though we do not speak. We don't have to, he understands how I feel, at least I think he does. He takes me to his house for the rest of the day we sit, watching each other, for the first time I begin to feel again.   
  
Our dreams now long gone  
  
Luke: I open my eyes and try to remember what happened last night, it all seems to be a blur.I had a date, that much I am sure of, then it comes back and I groan. God what have I done? I get up and take a hot shower and walk to Rory's room, she's not there... I should have kept a better eye on her instead of focusing on me. My dream of a happy family begins to fall apart.  
Rory: I wake up in his arms, it's morning, I move to look at him, he looks so innocent now as he sleeps. I disentangle myself from him and dress, then I walk away. I seem to be getting good at that. Last night I felt more then I had ever felt in my life, he made everything better again, he promised me the world. A promise he can't keep.  
  
Everything has begun to go horribly wrong  
  
Luke: I'm waiting for her when she walks in. I'm disappointed in her and myself. There was a message on the answering machine telling me of the events of the previous day, looking at her I know she knows what I'm thinking. She doesn't seem to care though, walking past me she goes to her room and shuts the door. I'm not sure what to do, I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight with her, I don't want to find out so I ignore the problem hoping it will go away. Things have started to spin out of control.  
Rory: I took the bus back to Stars Hollow and walked to the diner, Luke was waiting for me and I saw a look in his eyes. The same look I saw in the teachers' I wanted to tell him to go to hell, I wanted to tell him to leave me alone. Instead I go into my room and shut the door. Looking around I realise it's not where I belong so I leave. I go home and start to pack.  
  
I thought we could find ourselves in each other  
  
Luke: I thought taking in Rory was the best thing to do, at the time I think it was. She was a great kid, always did her homework and tried her hardest. I thought it would be easy to pick up where her mother left off, I was wrong. I don't know what I could have done differently though, she wanted to live here, this is what she wanted! So why isn't it working? Am I not trying hard enough? Apparently not. I was wrong, I've been wrong a lot lately.  
Luke: This isn't fair to Luke, I know that. He's been trying to help me, he took me in when I asked him to, he feeds me, he loves me but I don't... I don't what? I don't know anymore. It's too hard to think about, I found myself last night, the woman I wanted to be with the man I wanted to be with, but I don't deserve that anymore.  
  
But no one could ever replace her mother  
  
Luke: Maybe I shouldn't have even tried to take Lorelai's place, maybe... it's too late now though. I don't know where she is, I didn't even notice that she'd left. I hit my head against the wall, I begin to feel lost again.  
Rory: Packing is easy, grab a few clothes, a few pictures, some money and a few personal things throw them into a duffel bag, take a quick shower then leave. I don't know where I'm going, I don't care as long as it's far away from here.  
  
So now the time has come to say good-bye  
  
Luke: I go to Lorelai's, that's the only place I can think she'd be. I find her sitting on the steps, a duffel bag sitting next to her. I stare at her for a moment letting everything sink in, then I get mad. I yell, I yell loudly, I ask what she thinks she's doing, where she's going, why she thinks that SHE should get to give up so easily. I grab her by the shoulders and shake her hard, harder then I probably should have, but I see a response, the first I've seen in days. She yells back, she fights with me, we say things that shouldn't have been said. Things I know I will always regret, but I know I can't take them back. She grabs her bag and walks away. I watch her with tears in my eyes, she leaves.  
Rory: I'm not paying that much attention to anything then I hear someone yelling. I focus on Luke, surprise that he's yelling, looking around I try to see who he's yelling at only to conclude that it's me. He's angry, really angry, he asks me questions I just stare. Then he's in front of me, he pulls me up forcefully and shakes me. I'm afraid, afraid of feeling of losing control I was right to be afraid. I yell back, I tell him I can whatever I want, I tell him it's his fault she's gone. The moment the words leave my mouth I regret them, we stare at each other for a long time before I slowly pick my my bag and start to leave. I hope he stops me, I need him to stop me, he lets me go.  
  
Maybe I'll see you again, I walk away with a sigh  
  
Luke: I don't know what to do so I stand there, hands in my pockets and watch her go. Looking around I realise everything I have ever loved is now gone, everything. I walk back to my diner slowly, once there I pull out a piece of paper and scribble a quick note on it. I call the para medics, pull out some rope and make a noose. I failed. I failed life. Good-bye.  
Rory: He didn't stop me... I thought he would, I really thought he would but he didn't. I feel like crap, nothing is turning out the way it was suppose to and it's my fault. My fault. There's a bridge up ahead, funny how I never noticed it before. I walk toward it, look down I see my future. I stand on the ledge, close my eyes and lean forward. My arms are open, I feel my stomach turn, I let everything go. I fall. 


End file.
